Pierwszy krok
by WeraSky
Summary: Jest to tłumaczenie od Raletha p?id 1412&chapter 1-orginał)


Pierwszy raz poczułem to pragnienie, pewnego dnia kiedy Quatre i ja wybraliśmy się na zakupy po rzeczy do nowej jadalni. Zostawiłem blondyna oglądającego stoły i krzesła a sam poszedłem poszukać czegoś do łazienki. Kiedy wróciłem do działu z meblami do jadalni, zobaczyłem Quatre, który zupełnie nie świadomy mojej obecności rozmawiał sobie w najlepsze z młodym sprzedawcą.

Zauważyłem, że sprzedawca nie tylko był młody, ale też bardzo przystojny. Nie rozmawiali w zwykły sposób. Sprzedawca flirtował z Quatre. A Quatre-sądząc po jego uśmiechu i postawie bardzo się to podobało. To nie było nic jawnego czy obscenicznego, tylko nieszkodliwy uśmiech, przechylona głowa i niezwykle długi kontakt wzrokowy młodego mężczyzny w stosunku do mojego partnera. Postanowiłem w milczeniu ich obserwować.

Nie byłem zazdrosny. Zupełnie. Wręcz przeciwnie. Patrzenie na kogoś obcego pragnącego Quatre i ten rumieniec pojawiający się na twarzy blondyna obrobię mnie podniecał. Obserwowałem ich dalej, sprzedawca zaczął pokazywać Quatre jeden z stołów wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od blondyna. Po chwili postanowiłem dołączyć do Quatre i z rękoma w kieszeni podszedłem do mężczyzn. Uśmiechnąłem się subtelnie do Quatre i do sprzedawcy, który z bliska okazał się jeszcze bardziej przystojny. Wydawał się mieć indiańskie korzenie. Miał duże ciemne oczy a jego głos był tak rytmiczny, że miałem wrażenie, że z jego ust zamiast słów wydobywa się muzyka. Niemal czekoladowa skóra mężczyzny niezwykle mocno kontrastowała z bladą cerą Quatre.

To właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy poczułem chęć oglądania Quatre z innym mężczyzną.

Jeszcze tego samego dnia zaraz po powrocie do domu udaliśmy się do sypialni Quatre. Pieprzyłem blondyna na podłodze naprzeciwko toaletki z lustrem. Patrzyłem na jego twarz i udawałem, że moje cało należy do młodego mężczyzny ze sklepu meblowego. Zaś sam z niewielkiej odległości obserwuje jak to on pieprzy Quatre.

Wtedy oboje przeżyliśmy niezwykle intensywny orgazm. Ale potem poczułem się jak zboczeniec, zupełnie jakbym zdradził Quatre, nawet jeśli stało się to tylko w mojej głowie. Żyjąc w takim przekonaniu, nie pozwalałam sobie dalej fantazjować w taki sposób. Przynajmniej próbowałem tego nie robić.

Moje postanowienie trwało około tygodnia, aż do pewnej nocy kiedy razem z Quatre leżeliśmy na kanapie i czytaliśmy. To właśnie tego dnia dostarczono nam nowe krzesła i stół. Nagle Quatre odłożył książkę i bez zbędnych wyjaśnień zadał mi pytanie:

„Lubisz mi się przyglądać, prawda."

Odłożyłem gazetę , którą czytałem i usiadałem na poręczy kanapy. Oparłem głowę o rękę, przyglądając się Quatre przez chwilę, próbując zrozumieć co miał na myśli mówiąc mi o tym.

Pogładził moją nagą stopę chłodną rękę. „Seksualnie. Lubisz mi się przyglądać. Wtedy w sypialni przed lustrem, albo…ym.. kiedy masturbowałem się wczoraj pod prysznicem."

Pouczyłem jak moje oczy się rozszerzają. Nie miałem pojęcia, że wiedział o obserwowaniu go pod prysznicem. Zdarzyło się to mniej lub bardziej przypadkowo, ale tak, bardzo mi się to podobało.

„To nic złego. Wiedziałem, że tam jesteś, ale udawałem, że cię nie ma." Uśmiechnął się „To naprawdę mnie podniecało."

„Tak?" to wszystko co teraz mogłem powiedzieć. Moje zakłopotanie mieszało się z poczuciem ulgi.

„Tak" odpowiedział po czym pochylił się nade mną i gorąco pocałował. Kiedy nasze usta oderwały się od siebie zapytał:

„Chcesz znowu na mnie popatrzeć?"

Kilka minut później ponownie mu się przyglądałem.

Quatre ukląkł na łóżku ubrany jedynie w na pół rozpiętą koszulę. Lekko rozstawił nogi i wypiął się w moją stronę. Ja siedziałem sparaliżowany w fotelu, nie tylko z powodu erotycznej prowokacji Quatre, ale także moich perwersyjnych myśli. Mimo wszystko czułem ulgę wiedząc, że blondyn lubi, kiedy na niego patrzę. Nagle pomyślałem o młodym mężczyźnie ze sklepu meblowego. Wyobrażałem sobie jak klęczy za Quatre, a jego dłonie zaprowadzają blondyna do krainy rozkoszy.

Zastanawiam się czy Quatre kiedykolwiek marzył o takich rzeczach. By ktoś inny niż ja go dotykał.

Nagle blondyn odwrócił się, pokazują jak delikatnie dotyka się wokół swojego odbytu. Z fascynacją obserwowałem jak wsadza palce jeden po drugim głęboko wewnątrz siebie.

„O czym myślisz?" zapytałem, kiedy blondyn był gotowy wsadzić w swój tyłek dużego gumowego fiuta. Czarna zabawka niemal gryzła się z jasną skórą Quatre.

„Hymmm." Zaczął z wyraźnym poczuciem przyjemności. „O tobie" mruknął zerkają na mnie przez ramię. Po chwili przesunął palce z sztucznego penisa na swoje jądra i zaczął powoli je pieścić. „Kiedy patrzysz na mnie, czuję się seksowny."

„Jesteś seksowny." Powiedziałem. Zacisnąłem dłonie na oparciach fotela i wyprostowałem nogi, zmniejszając nacisk mięśni na moje pachwiny. Teraz nie chciałem siebie dotykać, pragnąłem tylko patrzeć na Quatre.

„Czy kiedykolwiek…?" zacząłem w pośpiechu a później zpałzowałem. Jego głowa wciąż obrócona była w moją stronę, więc doskonale mogłem zobaczyć jego wilgotne i zaczerwienione usta. A także figlarny uśmiech.

„Czy kiedykolwiek co…?" zapytał nie otwierając oczu.

„Fantazjowałeś o kim innym?" wsunęłam się bardziej w fotel i pochyliłem do przodu. W tym czasie Quatre opuścił się na łokciach i mocno wygiął plecy do tyłu, tak że jego tyłek teraz znajdował się wysoko w powietrzu."… że cię pieprzy? Że ktoś inny niż ja cię pieprzy?" powiedziałem.

Nie opowiedział od razu, tylko przeniósł palce z powrotem na gumową zabawkę.

„Czasami" szepną, głaszcząc swoje ciało. „Czasami" powiedział znowu tym razem bardziej miękko.

„Też o tym myślałem" przyznałem.

„O mnie?" zapytał „czy o tobie?"

„Chodziło mi o ciebie. Fantazjowałem, że patrzę na ciebie kiedy jesteś z kimś innym."

Quatre nic nie odpowiedział tylko dalej kontynuował swoją zabawę.

Postanowiłem mówić dalej. Chciałem powiedzieć mu o tym teraz, chciałem żeby zrozumiał nawet jeśli ja do końca tego nie rozgryzłem. „Jesteś taki…. Och… a sposób w jaki na mnie patrzysz kiedy teraz się obracasz albo kiedy cię pieprzę. Uwielbiam takiego cię oglądać."

Quatre odwrócił się, usiadł na piętach po czym na mnie spojrzał. Dosłownie cała jego uwaga była skupiona na mojej osobie. „Chcesz na mnie patrzeć kiedy ktoś inny będzie mnie pieprzy?"

Trudo było mi odczytać z jego tonu głosu emocje jakie nim targały. Zawahałem się i wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów. Potem spojrzałem głęboko w jego błękitne tęczówki i przytaknąłem.

„Tak?" powiedział Quatre i uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Ja również pokazałem ząbki a wstyd zupełnie zniknął z mojego umysłu.

„Możemy to zrobić" powiedział cicho i delikatnie wciąż obserwując mój uśmiech. „Możemy to zrobić jeśli będziesz miał na to ochotę." Wyciągnął do mnie dłoń a ja po chwili dołączyłem do niego.


End file.
